Kategorie:Modifikation (MOD)
Patches * Hintereinander nach der Spielinstallation aufspielen * Venetica_Patch_1.01_DE * Venetica_Patch_1.02_EFIGS zu finden hier: * http://www.4players.de/4players.php/download_info/Downloads/Download/52968/Venetica/Patch_101.html * http://www.4players.de/4players.php/download_info/Downloads/Download/53833/Venetica/Patch_102.html Cheats zu finden unter: http://pc.cheats.de/cheats_nurtitel.php?system=PC&titelonly=Venetica Texturverbesserung-Kleidungsänderung * http://www.moddb.com/mods/venetica-mega-texturen-mod * (Auf der Seite runterscrollen, da sind die MODs zum installieren) Alle Ouftits, NPCs, Gegenstände und Objekte * Venetica Texturen Mod (Clothes,Items,Objekts) :Achtung: Dieses Archiv hat einen Fehler im Dateipfad. Es entpackt die Texturen in den Ordner: :"...\Venetica\media-opt\shared\characters\" :Eigentlich müssen sie aber in diesen Ordner (einfach ausschneiden/einfügen): :"...\Venetica\media-opt\shared\characters\textures\" Minimaps 20 Files 30,1 MB * Venetica Texturen Mod (Minimaps) Levels 3094 Files 10.9 GB Files * Venetica Mega Texturen Mod Part 1 Authorized * Venetica Mega Texturen Mod Part 2 Authorized * Venetica Mega Texturen Mod Part 3 Authorized * Wichtiger Hinweis zum Mega Texturen MOD: Es ist möglich das das Spiel durch diese fette Texturenveränderung (Level) sehr sehr stark ruckelt und einen Spielfluss unmöglich macht. Die kleinen Minimaps nimmt das Programm ohne Zicken machen an. MOD-Kleidung Hier in dieser Kategorie, sind die Tipps hinterlegt. 260px 335px Venetica ist modifizierbar. Scarletts Kleidung kann man verändern, die Grafik verbessern und so manches Spiel cheaten, wenn man will. Es sollte schon aufgefallen sein das Scarletts Bluse nicht schwarz, sondern rot oder lila ist, oder ihr Festkleid anders aussieht. 300px 310px Unnahbar und Tödlich Kleidungabänderung über DDS Converter und TexMod. 235px 218px 290px|left Abänderung des Schattensaum und der Haare. Genaue Abstufungen und Kontraste der Kleider, sollten sauber abgestimmt werden. Wetere Scchattensaumfarben und andere Rüstungänderungen unter Benutzer:Lallyhan * Bearbeiten mit NeroPhotoSnapViewer - oder mit DDS Converter 1.20 Datei öffnen und dann in einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm zb: PaintShopPro, CorelDraw ober PicturePublisher abändern. * Wichtig: Die org. Dateien sichern !!!!! Änderung der Haarfabe in den DDS-Dateien, im Hauptverzeinis (siehe Pfad) 200px 215px * Schattensaum in Rot, Haare blond oder schwarz. Eine Frau kann alles tragen. 450px * Der Pfad ist wichtig. Im unteren Ordner müssen die *dds-Dateien kopiert werden. Tauschen von Outfits :Bzw. Tauschen des kompletten Aussehens von Personen oder Scarlett selbst. Da das Aussehen aller NPCs, Monster und Scarlett als Dateien im Spielverzeichnis von Venetica liegen, kann man sie durch kopieren/umbenennen beliebig tauschen. Hier die Anleitung: :1. Wechseln in den Ordner: ...\Venetica\media\shared\characters\meshes\ :2. Beim ersten mal sichern aller Dateien mit "char_hero" am Anfang, z.B. kopieren in einen neuen Ordner. :3. Outfit von Scarlett aussuchen, dass durch ein anderes ersetzen will. :4. Anhand der Namen der restlichen Outfits eines aussuchen, dass man testen will. Hierbei können alle mit "char" und "extr" am Anfang verwendet werden. Davon eine Kopie machen. :5. Kopie in eines von Scarletts Outfits umbenennen und die alte Datei ersetzen. Fertig. Zum rückgängig machen einfach das entsprechende Outfit von Scarlett aus dem Sicherungsordner zurückkopieren. * Outfits von Scarlett :char_hero.mesh = Standardkleidung :char_hero_african.mesh = Jagdrüstung :char_hero_derwish.mesh = Lederrüstung :char_hero_final.mesh = Schattensaum :char_hero_guard.mesh = Plattenpanzer :char_hero_persian.mesh = Gebundene Rüstung * Gute aussehende und leicht bekleidete Damen sind z.B: folgende: :char_boss_african.mesh = Prinzessin :char_working_girl_1.mesh = Venus :char_working_girl_2.mesh Man kann natürlich auch Outfits von Scarlett untereinander tauschen (z.B. Plattenrüstung, die wie ihr Standardoutfit aussieht). 280px 300px 280px Hier sieht man San, Venus oder Benedict aber eigendlich ist es Scarlett. Der ganze Körper wurde getauscht und auch bei der ersten Fahrt nach Venedig für Venus-Scarlett in Hengfisk Boot Anmerkungen *Die Datei "char_dress" ist Scarlett's Festkleid vom Anfang. Es wird nicht empfohlen, dies in irgendeiner Form für Scarlett zu verwenden, da es nur mit der Waffe Schürhaken richtig funktioniert. *Die oben beschriebene Methode ist beliebig auf andere NPCs anwendbar. Dazu muss man allerdings die Namen von deren Outfits ermitteln (am besten indem es über Scarlett testet). *Wenn ein Oufit von Scarlett gegen einen anderen NPC getauscht wird, wird sich ihre Hautfärbe ändern, je nachdem welcher Gilde sie angehört. Im Falle der Schattenflügel ist die FArbe z.B. blau, wie die Schärpe. Es hängt mit der Schärpe zusammen, aber die genaue Datei ist noch nicht bekannt. Änderung der keybinds.ini-Datei im Hauptverzeichnis * Einfach überkopieren: * Lässt man die // vorne beim KC weg, wir das Teil aktiviert. * Ihr müsst nur Euren Wunschwert zwischen die Klammern setzen. Dabei dürfen aber nur Tasten definiert werden, die nicht gelichzeitig im Spiel als Konsolenbefehle benutzt werden. *// cancel running cutscenes *KC_RETURN = CutsceneMgr:cancelCutscene() *// makes a screenshot *KC_F8 = makeDefaultScreenShot() *// quicksave (slot 1) *KC_F5 = VeniceApp:quickSaveGame("quicksave_1") *// quicksave (slot 2) *KC_F6 = VeniceApp:quickSaveGame("quicksave_2") *// quickload (slot 1) *KC_F9 = VeniceApp:quickLoadGame("quicksave_1") *// quickload (slot 2) *KC_F10 = VeniceApp:quickLoadGame("quicksave_2") *// toggle hud *KC_F12 = toggleHUD() *//die Gegner ignorieren Dich *//KC_F1 = Cheats:togglePlayerAttackable(m) *//GOD-Mode *KC_F2 = Cheats:togglePlayerVulnerable(h) *//alle Zaubersprüche *KC_F6 = Cheats:givePlayerSkills(n) *//alle Items (je x1) *KC_F9 = Cheats:givePlayerItems(b) *//alle waffen (je 1) *KC_F10 = Cheats:givePlayerWeapons(v) *//alles 1x durch mehrmaligen Gebrauch, kann man das zeugs auch stapeln. *KC_F11 = Cheats:givePlayerFood(k) *//20 mille mehr usw. *KC_W = player:set(_N("Money"),"20000") *//KC_T = player:set(_N("Health"),"200") *//KC_D = player:set(_N("Death Energie"),"200") *KC_E = player:set(_N("Learning Points"),"20") *KC_A = player:set(_N("Attribute Points"),"20") 240px 265px Nicht nur die Kleidung wurde verändert (Bild rechts), auch die Augen. Verfahrensweg * Spiel installieren * Patches aufspielen * keybinds.ini überschreiben * media-opt und media über die Verzeichnisse kopieren. * Die veränderten characters/textuers = dds.Dateinen dorthin überkopieren. * (Nicht vergessen Sicherheitskopien der org.-Dateien vornehmen) =Schriftverkehr zur Modifikation von Venetica= (hierhin übertragen von meiner Diskussionsseite) Modding Du hast auch einige Zeit in modden gesteckt. Dazu hätte ich ein paar fragen. 1. Rüstungen bestehen ja aus Texturen und Meshes (Drahtgittermodell ist glaub ich die beste Übersetzung). Die Meshes geben im Prinzip die Form vor. Kann man auch die Meshes von Rüstungen und Klamotten tauschen? Beispiel: Könnte ich die Lederrüstung zu 100% wie einen Plattenpanzer aussehen lassen (nicht nur die Farben ändern)? 2. Kann ich durch umbennenen die Texturen von Rüstungen durch die von anderen ersetzen? Wenn ja, gibt es eine Namensliste? 3. Findet man das Festtagskleid irgendwo im Spiel? Zarathustra01 12:40, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) * Zu1) Ganz ehrlich... keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie die Kleidungen als ganzes verändert. Es gibt da einige Möglichkeiten über Textmod, aber das habe ich nicht gemacht. * Zu2) "Schulterzucken" * Zu3) Nein das Festkleid gibt es nicht im Spiel. Nur am Anfang hat Scarlett es. Wenn sie auf Standartkleidung umrüstet, ist das Festkleid nicht mehr vorhanden, leider. Es ist ja auch total zerfetzt. thumb|left * Schade nur das sowas wie: Der stumme Alrik oder Händler nicht in Venetica einfügbar sind. Habe jedenfalls nichts, nirgendwo gefunden--Lallyhan 14:56, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die schnellen Antworten. Wenn ich den cheat für Ausrüstung benutze ist das Kleid also auch nicht dabei...? * Nein, nur in meinen eigenen Kreationen. Ich habe die eigenhändig ( außer die Kleidung, die bei den MODS darauf hinweisen als Link ) und mit dem besagten Programm verändert. Die Nude Kleidung, die ist nicht von mir, und taucht nur ganz dezent mal auf (Panzerrüstung Bauchfrei) Wie kann ich dir die *.dds Dateien rüberbeamen?Lallyhan 17:02, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::1. Die "bauchfreie" Variante intessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich finde es in Spielen einfach nur albern, wenn man so rumläuft. Für Leute in der Pupertät ist sowas vielleicht "geil", aber ich stehe ich über solchen Dingen. Wobei sowas oft der Anfang von anderen potentiell guten Mods ist, da der durchführende sehr viel an Modellen im Spiel modizifieren muss, wenn kein entsprechendes Körper Modell im Spiel vorhanden ist. ::3. Gibt es auf der Seite mit dem Texturen mod noch andere mods? Irgendwie finde ich dort keine. ::4. Grad in nem Forum gelesen, dass man Modelle mit Texmod tauschen kann. Damit müsste es also möglich sein, eienr Kopie der Lederrüstung z.B. das Modell des Kleides zu geben? ::5. Was genau machen deine DDS Dateien? ::6. Installiere ich sie so, wie bei http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Modifikation_%28MOD%29%7CMod beschrieben? ::7. Du könntest sie z.B. als RAR oder ZIP Archiv bei einem Filehoster hochladen und den Link hier posten, oder es an folgende adresse schicken: wikia punkt comfielding at spamgourmet punkt de Zarathustra01 10:16, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Tauschen von Outfits Das Kleid vom Anfang ist allerdings etwas komplizierter (heißt "char_dress", OHNE hero im Namen), da der Rock davon ein anderes Bewegungsmuster verwendet, als die meisten Outfits (wird in der 3d Modellierung durch ein "Skelett" realisiert). Oberhalb des "meshes" Ordners gibt es einen "Skeleton" ordner, vielleicht klappt es wenn man das Skelett des Kleids auf gleiche Art umbenennt/kopiert, wie die Mesh Datei. Ich meld mich nochmal, wenn ichs getestet habe. Zarathustra01 07:26, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Um Scarletts Haut so zu lassen wie sie ist, nur das Kleidungstück mit dem Lasso umfahren. Dann kannst du nur das Kleidungsstück verändern. Jedenfalls klappt das gut mit Paint Shop Pro nach der Umwandlung von der DDS in die JPG Datei mit dem DDS Converter. Danach wandle ich wieder mit dem DDS Coverter zurück. Ohja, Textmod habe ich auch, da habe ich Laras Sachen verändert. Für Scarlett habe ich da noch nichts gemacht. Bin mal gespannt auf dein Experiment, wenn's klappt wäre toll. Lallyhan 14:33, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Habe ein wenig experimentiert und verstehe jetzt die Problematik mit dem Kleid. Das mit dem Tauschen der Namen der meshes funktioniert ja wie gesagt. Der Rock des Kleides bleibt aber weiterhin starr. Dies liegt daran, dass es außer für den Schürhaken, einfach keine Bewegugnsabläufe für den Rock des Kleides programmiert wurden. Warum Scarlett's haut bei mir dann aber blau wird, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Texmod zeigt sogar an, dass die richtige Textur geladen wurde, daher kann ich damit nix korrigieren... Weißt du zufällig, ob Venetica irgendwo einen Cache für Daten hat? Zarathustra01 20:07, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Der einzige Cache ist der zum speichern der Spielstände. Nein ich weiß nicht ob es so einen Cache hier gibt. --Lallyhan 20:19, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also meine Geduld für die blauen Texturen ist zu Ende. Komischerweise ist die Haut bei manchen Texturen in Orndung, wie bei den folgenden 3 Bildern zu sehen (Dateinamen entsrpechen den MESH Dateien, von denen die MOdelle stammen): thumb|left thumb|right thumb|center Hey, das ist doch gut! Ist das Scarlett, mal anders? Wegen dem Bild im Gebirgspass. Das eine ist San, eigentlich, mit Schwert. Echt gut. Die blaue Haut ist natürlich nicht erwünscht, aber sonst.... Respekt! Wie lange hast du da rumgeschustert? Nett wäre es wenn du dieses unter MOD auch einstellen würdest, mit Erklärung. Lallyhan 16:35, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Texturtausch: Zarathustra01, du must die Bider verkleinern, sonst mache ich es wenn du nix dagegen hast. Ich bin es Lallyhan 21:49, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Danke, dass du die Bilder kleiner gemacht hast, so siehts wirklcih besser aus. :Kannst du nen Textur Konverter empfehlen? Zarathustra01 09:03, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) So was: Texture Creator 1.2 ??? Ich habe mal gegoogelt. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung welcher gut ist. Lallyhan 09:41, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Googeln kann ich selbst :D Da du aber viele texturen verändert hast, dachte ich du kennst ein cooles Prog dafür? Muss ja kein reiner Konverter sein, ein Bearbeiter geht natürlich auch. Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja PSP Paint Shop Pro und den DDS Converter mehr brauche ich nicht. Erstelle mit dem DDSC eine jpg-Datei. Diese öffne ich in PSP. Dann nehme ich das Lasso und umfahre das, was ich verändern will und schon habe ich einen grünen Schattensaum. Oh habe noch nicht, muss ich noch mal machen. Ich sehe gerade, du hast San das "KLeid" von Venus angezogen, für Scarlett klappt das nicht, oder ??? Sieht schick aus, diese San. Ich muss das auch mal machen, wenn ich viel Zeit habe. Du hast ja geschildert wie das zu machen ist. Lallyhan 13:03, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ah verstehe, du verwendest PSP um die Dateien als DDS zu speichern. Werde ich vielleicht mal testen. Übrigens tritt das blaue Haut Problem in meinen älteren Savegames nicht auf. Obwohl Benedikt damit sehr viel besser (und toter) aussieht. Zarathustra01 13:16, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nein erst konventieren von DDS nach JPG, dann bearbeiten und dann von JPG nach DDS konventiern. .... und was ist kann Scarlett die Sachen von Venus tragen? Geht nicht oder ?! Lallyhan 13:20, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Probiers aus, ist wirklich sehr einfach. Wie schon an andrer Stelle beschrieben, du kannst nicht das Outfit von NPC A auf NPC B oder Scarlett übertragen. Du kannst nur eines von Scarletts Outfits zu 100% durch diesen NPC ersetzen. Zarathustra01 13:44, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC)